


Blake’s 7 does Valentine’s Day

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Guess the sender of these Valentines.





	Blake’s 7 does Valentine’s Day

The roses I give  
Grew in Winter, not Spring.  
Their thorns are all  
That remain and still live.  
Together? Ah never  
Until honest men  
Can speak free of fear and  
Love freely again.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
Until I win, you can't be mine.

 

Rare rose at a price  
I offer a few.  
You may take if you think  
It's offered to you.  
Be wary however,  
My loyalty scorn  
And I'll leave you forever  
Alone and forlorn.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
Risk it all if you'd be mine.

 

Roses are cliches,  
True love is a myth.  
I may dally with you  
But still kill with a kiss!  
Better fear my attractions:  
Bereft of its mate,  
The lone wolf feels nothing  
But anger and hate.

I send this to you,Valentine.  
Death's your fate if you are mine.

 

Earth customs are strange  
And flowers disgust;  
They killed my companions.  
I endure as I must,  
Alone without voices  
So dear, missed so much.  
The lover I welcome  
Is Death's tender touch.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
Mind-mutes never can be mine.

 

Alright, you've caught me out,  
The rose I gave, I looted  
From a shop in Freedom City  
I'm a thief, right, not a Cupid.  
Stealing's so much more than love,  
Companionship or wife,  
And 'thief' is not just what I am,  
It's who I am for life.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
What's yours and theirs will soon be mine.

 

They limited my anger,  
Placed restrictions on emotion,  
No passion now is left in me  
Just watery affection.  
I once loved well and deeply,  
So my memories avow,  
But love wakes my sleeping monster  
And I must avoid it now.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
Beware the rage that makes you mine.

 

I once brought you roses  
When were were both complete,  
Now half a man still reaches out  
To watch your cold retreat...  
Not love but blood sustains you,  
Blood red as any rose.  
In me, a hatred of Mankind  
Is all that's left that grows.

I send to you, my Valentine.  
The world's destruction makes you mine.

 

He left me a red flower,  
So different from the rose  
You gave to me when we were young-  
And simple I suppose.  
The years since you betrayed me  
Have seen my powers grow  
But my heart's a frozen diamond  
Lost where the green sands blow.

I send to you, my Valentine.  
Love me and your life is mine.

 

I scattered many roses,  
Among many pretty girls.  
Though one proved rather crabby,  
One was a rare black pearl.  
And all were innocent and naive  
But for a special dame,  
A sleek panther of a girl  
Who set my heart aflame.

I send to you, my Valentine.  
I'll risk all to make you mine.

 

I have no wish for Roses,  
No time for loves' false words  
They bring the chill of winter  
Their promise unfulfilled.  
Both my loves I saw destroyed  
By that Devil, Servalan.  
So curiosity must suffice  
Till I kill her when I can. 

I send this to you, Valentine.  
My enemy, I'll make you mine.

 

I've often been bought Roses,  
By men who claim affection.  
Their deeds however contradict  
When given close attention.  
Those who claim they're lovers  
Are just greedy appetites.  
They're killers and abusers  
I exterminate on sight.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
For payment I'll pretend your mine.

 

I was not programmed  
For tender emoting,  
Yet at Virn I found  
My programmes evolving.  
Now the unease  
That's inflaming my circuits  
Has a name I can give it;  
And love is my verdict.

I send this to my Valentine.  
Ensor's gone and Avon's mine.

 

I cannot give you wisdom,  
I have no flowers to give,  
Yet I watch your every movement  
To ensure you all will live.  
You think it's just my programming  
You think I have no choice.  
You cannot ever hear the love  
That permeates my voice.

I send this as my Valentine.  
Since you boarded, you've been mine.

 

If you think that you'll find  
Burning love in my heart,  
Know this: all I give you  
Was yours from the start.  
Like Narcissus you'll sicken;  
Best leave me alone  
Than chase love's illusion  
In these cold depths of stone.

I send this to you, Valentine  
The mirror lies. You are not mine.

 

In the land where shadows lie  
'Neath a burnished, burning sky,  
Sands bloomed with the fairest roses  
When you answered to my cry.  
And now on all on your journeys  
Through the cold waste lands of space  
I share your joys and comfort you  
As our minds and hearts embrace.

I send this to you, Valentine.  
Unconditional love is thine.

 

Love is a game  
I play to win.  
I know all the moves  
That will let me in,  
Lay siege to your heart  
Though you try to defend.  
My charms overwhelm,  
You surrender. I end.

I send this to you, Valentine  
While you amuse, I'll call you mine.

 

I'm a girl of many faces  
And all of them are bad.  
I'll make you fall in love with me  
My charms will drive you mad.  
Alas I'm just a figment  
Of your imagination.  
A puff of smoke, and Anna's gone;  
She's your hallucination.

I send this to my Valentine  
No, yes, perhaps, you're truly mine.

 

I'm very small and furry.  
I don't take up much space  
But in that stony heart of yours  
I hold a special place.  
When the world seems sad and weary,  
And all around betray  
You hold me to you tightly  
And I get you through the day.

I send this to you, Valentine  
I'm Beary glad that you are mine.

 

I ate your roses, I was hungry.  
I can't even say your name.  
If I hug you it's quite painful:  
You may never walk again.  
I'm hairy and I'm horney.  
If I'm yours, I'm warning you  
I never have been housetrained  
So there may be lots of poo!

I send this to you Valentine.  
If I don’t gore you, you are mine!


End file.
